Aoi Sora
by D-Naruto
Summary: Drabble. NaruSaku. El poder oculto de Naruto y cómo lo utiliza para vencer a Orochimaru. Aunque Sasuke desaparece. Y, al final, el rubio ve cuáles son sus sentimientos internos y su verdadera fuerza: Sakura.


**Versión revisada de un drabble NaruSaku que me encanta.  
**

**Pairing:** Naruto x Sakura**  
Drabble:** Aoi Sora (Cielo Azul)

La aldea nos había recogido tras aquella maldita misión, en la que nuestras vidas estuvieron en peligro: una vez que Kakashi-sensei acabó con mi entrenamiento, partimos en busca de Sasuke. Estaba seguro de que lo conseguiríamos, lo estaba. Me había vuelto más fuerte, más rápido, más cuidadoso.

Sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde. El miserable Orochimaru había logrado lo que buscaba: poseer el cuerpo de mi amigo, de nuestro compañero; de tu querido Sasuke-kun. Vi cómo te derrumbabas, cómo llorabas en aquel escenario de perdición. Kakashi-sensei trató de consolarte, pero estabas demasiado dolida. Pronto, tus lágrimas cesaron; ya no eres la misma Sakura-chan de antaño: tu fuerza y tu potencial te hacían ser temible. Aunque no tanto como a mí: cegado por la rabia, la ira, la cólera…

Tomado por una furia indómita e innata, olvidé todos los consejos que me habían dado Yamato-taichou y Kakashi-sensei.

"_Te__ quiero __demasiado __para__ verte__ tan __triste__"_- es lo último que pensé, antes de convertirme en un monstruo.

Lo que soy.

Recordaba lo ocurrido, hasta que la sexta cola brotó. Después de eso, todo se confunde en una negrura inalienable.

Los zafiros que adornan mi cara volvieron a abrirse, escrutando el albor de un nuevo día. En el campo de batalla, yacía un cuerpo totalmente destrozado, hecho pedazos.

¿Quién es…? Mis ojos se agrandaron ampliamente, al reconocer las facciones: lo había vuelto a hacer; un pecado que recorrería mi corazón para siempre. Me percaté de que había tres cuerpos más, atados y, al parecer, inconscientes.

Capas negras con símbolos rojizos.

La sangre comenzó a hervir en mi interior: recordé aquel nombre, aquella persona. Él era el único culpable de que Sasuke estuviera…

¡Uchiha Itachi, maldito seas! Las mejillas se me humedecieron; no podía soportarlo. En ese momento, apareciste frente a mí.

- ¡Idiota!- exclamaste, dándome una fuerte bofetada.

- ¿Por qué…?- inquirí, palpando la zona afectada.

- ¿Por qué…? ¿Eres imbécil o qué…?- decías, dejando ver tu ostensible enfado.- No vuelvas a hacerlo, no vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida… por mí…- susurraste las últimas palabras.- Naruto… yo…- dejaste escapar de tu boca, mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Qué…?- no lo entendía, pero tus labios me hicieron saber lo que pasaba por tu mente.

"_¿Por__ qué?__"_ Volví a repetir en mi cabeza. Sentía tus labios tocar los míos; tus manos sobre una mejilla y sobre mi pelo. ¡Sakura-chan me estaba besando! Entonces, volví al pasado; a cuando intentaba acercarme a ti y tú sólo tenías ojos para él.

Por eso, permíteme tener ciertas dudas. Dudas que sobrecogen mi alma. Aunque, esta sensación, no puede ser mentira; no puedes estar actuando.

¿De verdad me…? En ese instante, te separaste, con tímidas gotas en tus orbes.

- Lo siento. Debes estar confuso con todo esto…- comenzaste, dejándome más atónito todavía.- Nunca imaginé que este día llegaría; siempre pasaba de ti. Lo siento, de veras…- confesaste, bajo una débil brisa.- Siempre me gustó Sasuke; pero, hace tres años empecé a enamorarme de otro chico: uno que siempre me defendía, uno que siempre estaba a mi lado, uno que me declaró su amor…- tu gesto se convirtió en una sonrisa.- Por eso, no puedo verte sufrir. No quiero que te hagas daño por mi culpa, porque…

Mi corazón se aceleró: fuera por la sensación que me estaba embargando, fuera por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

- … te quiero, Naruto…- finalizaste tu revelación, abrazándome con tal magnitud que quise morir allí mismo.

Antes de cerrar los párpados y unirme a la pelirrosa, percibí más presencias alrededor: además de Kakashi-sensei estaba Yamato, quien había controlado el tremendo chakra del animal que llevaba en mi fuero. También, Neji junto a Hinata, cogidos de la mano; a Shikamaru y a Temari, sujetos por la cintura.

Y a mi padre, el gran héroe de Konoha. Yondaime. Minato. _"__To-chan__…"_

Todos sonriéndome. Supuse que llegados como refuerzos, en la lucha contra los tres de Akatsuki. Luego, me perdí en la caricia de la chica de mis sueños.

Volvimos a la Hoja, con la mala noticia de la pérdida de un buen shinobi, de una gran persona. Con la buena de que, el Sannin renegado, había conocido su final… a manos de otra bestia igual de repulsiva. Por otro lado, teníamos retenidos a aquellos tres: en seguida fueron llevados ante el escuadrón ANBU, liderado por Morino Ibiki. Días después, aparecían sin vida; probablemente, suicidados.

Ahora estoy contigo, en mi cama. Acostados, bajo el arrullo del silencio. Sobre las sutiles caricias de nuestros inexpertos cuerpos. Estos recuerdos son parte de la lejanía de lo que sucedió en aquellos nefastos días. Sí, sólo recuerdos.

Aun así, la falta de Sasuke… es difícil. Sai ocupa su lugar en nuestro equipo, el equipo siete; pero, no en nuestros corazones.

Mi querido hermano, allá donde estés, cuídate. Algún día, algún día… acabaré tu venganza.

Hasta entonces, cuando la _oscuridad_ vuelva a teñirse de _nubes__ rojas_, nos tomaremos un merecido descanso. Un descanso junto a la expresión tildada de tus besos, de tus jadeos, de tus susurros candentes en mi alma. Un descanso en el _paraíso_, con mi _piedra__ preciosa_, mi _princesa_…

Mientras acaricio tu corto cabello rosa, me pregunto qué hice para merecerte; cuál fue mi acierto al decirte lo que sentía, ya hace tiempo. Te miro con ternura: tus esmeraldas están cerradas; aun así, tu rostro es tan hermoso que podría escudriñarlo eternamente. Sonríes tímidamente, soñando con algún lugar lejano, donde los días pasan sin preocupaciones. Mis labios retornan a tu piel, acariciándola con suavidad. Sonrío al ver cómo te alertas levemente y estiras tu brazo izquierdo sobre mí.

Y, al final, me doy cuenta de algo…

- Sakura, te quiero.- susurro, cerca de tu oído.

…porque, haberte amado desde el principio fue el mejor camino que pude tomar. Bajo este _cielo__ azul_.


End file.
